Perspectives
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. Late night encounter between Archer and T'Pol at end of "Shockwave Part 2" from both their perspectives, and Crewman Fuller's


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. Late night encounter between Archer and T'Pol at end of "Shockwave Part 2" from both their perspectives, and Crewman Fuller's

#

PERSPECTIVES

#

T'Pol was asleep when the door bell sounded. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Come in."

Captain Jonathan Archer slipped into the room and the door slid shut behind him. "I can't be certain," he said and tentatively looked back at the door, "but Crewman Fuller might have seen me coming in here." He was in what T'Pol presumed to be his sleeping attire. She herself was similarly dressed.

T'Pol had to think for a moment. "She tends to be discreet." There were two humans named Fuller aboard _Enterprise_ , although at this time of night it was likely to be the individual whose quarters were down the corridor from hers. "What can I do for you?"

"I think you put it over the top." He paused and then moved forward to kneel down in front of her. It was both disconcerting and pleasant having him so close. "Forrest said none of the others could believe it when you went to bat for us, not to mention that little listening-post lecture you gave to Soval."

"You spoke to the Admiral?"

"He woke me up in the middle of the night. Can you believe that?"

The Captain was clearly excited. The success of _Enterprise_ 's mission was quite important to him, and it had become important to T'Pol as well. She realized his excitement pleased her considerably. "I assume with good news."

"I think you put it over the top," he repeated. Evidently, it was good news. He smiled, as humans were often so quick to do, and his joy was palpable. She didn't share in its intensity, of course, but she felt satisfied in her own way. He stood back up and moved towards the door. He had apparently simply wanted to tell her the news, and couldn't wait until morning to do so with the rest of the crew. This fact pleased her even more than the news itself. Curious.

"I still don't believe in time travel," T'Pol said quickly. It was out of her mouth before she realized it. Was she attempting to lure him to stay? With a start she realized she did want him to stay. To talk of the mission. Of Earth. Of Vulcan. Was he the reason she had lasted nearly a full year on _Enterprise_ when the previous record for a Vulcan on a Star Fleet vessel was only ten days?

"The hell you don't," Archer replied, looking back at her, and then slipped out of her quarters.

#

Jonathan paused just outside the threshold of T'Pol's quarters. When Admiral Forrest had told him the news, his first impulse was to go and talk to T'Pol. Not Trip, or Hoshi, or anyone else on the crew whom he knew for longer or better, but T'Pol. She of course factored significantly in the favorable outcome, but was there something more? The corridor was empty, so he moved quickly towards the turbolift and back to his own quarters.

What was it that V'Lar had said to them? She sensed a bond of trust and respect and friendship between T'Pol and himself. As he thought about it, when Daniels and he had directed the message from the thirty-first century, he hadn't even considered anyone else but T'Pol. Not his communications officer, or his tactical officer, or even his chief engineer and good friend. It was clear V'Lar was right. There was something more. More than a professional relationship. A definite personal bond existed between them. Nothing romantic, although the thought of that possibility wasn't as unpalatable as it might have been just a year ago.

Jonathan finally reached his quarters and stepped inside, not having bumped into anyone on the way back. He'll have to make the announcement that their mission wasn't cancelled to the crew in the morning. _I need you to believe me_. He had said this to T'Pol just before the Suliban attack. He needed her trust and support, and he got it. Before Daniels had whisked him away to the thirty-first century. Before Silik had tortured her to discover his whereabouts. Before he chose her to receive his communication back in time from that aberrant future's timeline. Before he didn't think twice now about waking her up to tell her the good news of _Enterprise_ 's continuing mission.

Before he realized just how much she meant to him.

 _Enterprise_ 's mission truly was a mission of discovery.

#

Crewman Natalie Fuller heard someone pass her quarters, coming from the direction of Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters and towards the turbolift. It was probably Captain Archer. She had went to the mess hall for a late night drink of Chamomile tea to help her sleep, and had spotted him slipping into T'Pol's quarters as she was returning. Natalie glanced at the chronometer on her desk again. It was now 0317. If it was him passing just now, he had only spent a minute inside. But what if it wasn't him? He and T'Pol could be…

Natalie shook her head and moved towards her bed. Her roommate, Jocelyn Kelly, was sleeping soundly and she tried not to make a sound. Jocelyn needed sleep, still a bit shaken by her encounter with that gel-like alien a few weeks ago. Hell, they were all a bit shaken after the recent run in with the Suliban. This past year had been quite the ride. And now rumors that their mission was being cancelled. She slid in under the covers, but her mind returned to the Captain and Sub-Commander. Star Fleet regulations were quite clear about fraternization amongst the crew, particularly the commanding officer, and thus it was impossible for them to be having a secret romantic relationship. Although technically, T'Pol was part of the Vulcan High Command and not in Star Fleet. Natalie smiled to herself. It was quite intriguing to think about the possibility. The Captain and Sub-Commander did spend a lot of time together, and despite the animosity that seemed to exist between humans and Vulcans in general, they did seem to get along quite well. More so every day.

She turned onto her side and closed her eyes. With all that was going on, it was good the two most senior members of _Enterprise_ got along. It was better than the alternative.

The Chamomile tea was doing its job and Natalie was finally feeling sleepy. It could all wait until the morning. Even if there was a clandestine relationship, it was none of her business anyway.

#

THE END

Author's Note: So I rewatched the first season of Star Trek Enterprise and into the second season. This interchange between Archer and T'Pol at the end of this episode has to be one of my favorites. I've added some thoughts they both may have had, and Crewman Fuller's perspective.


End file.
